the five elements
by Java V
Summary: naruto meets 4 guys who just might change his life in a way he never thought possible : possible pairings Naruxhina or naruxOC, and TemaxOC starts during the chunnin exams plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto the other guy does

Summary: Naruto is getting treated even worse by the villagers and also by some of the people that he thought were his friends. But out of nowhere he meets 4 boys that just might help him become what he wants. Begins during the prelims of the chunnin exams.

"First match is between Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Would the other genin who (cough) aren't participating in this battle please file up to the balcony to watch the fight." Stated a sickly looking shinobi.

'_Awe man, how come I have to fight my own teammate in the first round of the prelims_.' Thought Naruto as he watched the other genin walk to there place in the stands. He then turned his attention to the pink haired kunoichi across from him.

'this is going to be easy' thought Sakura as she watched looked at the blonde haired boy. 'After I beat Naruto then maybe Sasuke will finally like me'.

"Sakura I don't want to fight you." Stated Naruto

"Well it's too late for that." Answered Sakura coldly

4 boys were watching the oncoming battle with interest. Although there interest was not with the pink haired kunoichi, but with the blonde clad in orange. The four boys were all with their three man teams staring blankly at the blonde haired boy.

One of the boys was a dark skinned boy around the age of 13 yet he was fairly tall for a boy his age and the height of 5'6. He wore a black fish net shirt for his under shirt and he had on a jacket like the chunnin wore but it was a crimson color and had no rank on it. He also wore pure black cargo pants that had red pockets, and his shoes were black as well. The boy was very handsome, but something about him screamed the word power. He had dark brown eyes and black hair and had a short buzz cut for a hairstyle. He wore his headband on his fore head. Most noticeable about the boy was the katana he wore on his left side. The katana was in a dark red sheath and had a gold handle that was striped red. His two teammates wore long giant black cloaks that hid all there clothes and facial features accept for the headbands that sported a symbol of a kaen( flame ).

"The blonde haired boy is very interesting, is he not Chucharu?" asked one of the dark-skinned boys teammates. "Yes he is." Answered the one called Chucharu.

The battle below commence with the sickly looking jounin shouting the word "BEGIN"

The pink haired kunoichi charged at the blonde headed boy while Naruto just stood there waiting for the attack to land, But when Sakura landed the punch the Naruto that was there just poofed into smoke.

_I can't believe I fell for a simple kage bushin_? Though Sakura as she looked around for the real Naruto.

"You should really start to look behind you" said Naruto. Sakura then turned around to see a grinning Naruto. "Don't play with me Naruto or you'll regret it!" shouted a now really really pissed of Sakura. "Awe I was just playing around Sakura." Answered Naruto

"You know what Naruto, you just a stupid weakling that shouldn't have even got this far in the chunnin exams. I'm sure if your father was still alive whoever that loser if a dad was that he would have disowned you from whatever fucking clan you came from." At hearing this come from the girl that he thought he loved his normal blue eyes changed to a shade of crimson red.

Before the pink haired kunoichi could do anything a fist was in her stomach knocking the breath out of her body and sending her flying into the wall of the arena. Making a Sakura sized crater in the wall. To say the least everyone in the arenas eyes were popping out of their sockets at the pure raw power and strength coming from the blonde haired boy that was known as the 'dead last'. Well everyone accept for the 4 boys in the stands and a certain masked silver haired jounin.

_And I thought Sakura was supposed to be the smart one out of the team. _Thought Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the center of the arena Naruto was walking towards the crater that Sakura was in. he crouched down and whispered so that no one accept he and Sakura could hear.

"if you ever make fun of my parents again I will not hold back." Said Naruto as he made his way back up to the stands as a team of medics came to help Sakura who was still conscious but unmoving. Naruto made it up to the stands only to be met by his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just sighed. "I guess Jirayia told you about you heritage?" it was more of a statement than a question but it got the job done.

"yeah." Was all that Naruto could say

"Next match is between………….." that all Naruto heard before he felt a presence standing beside him. He looked up to meet the eyes of Chucharu.

"Can I have a word with you?" asked Chucharu.

"Sure, but what about?" asked Naruto

"Ill tell you about it later, it's not something we can talk about in public."

"Ok" said Naruto a little bit apprehensive at the appearance of the stern looking genin.

"Follow me." Chucharu stated blankly

At the sight of Chucharu and Naruto leaving the arena the other three boys left there teams to go follow the red clan ninja and the blonde haired boy. The match was boring anyway it was between Aburame Shino and a blonde haired kunoichi on the laze ninjas team.

By the time Naruto and Chucharu got to a spot where they could talk the other three had caught up to them, but the hid in the shadows waiting for the best time to make an entrance.

Chucharu suddenly stopped walking and turned around so that Naruto could see his face.

"My name is Ezike Chucharu, and I'm guessing yours is Uzumaki Naruto. Am I correct." Naruto just nodded, still confused about this whole thing. "I'm sure you're confused about this whole thing so I'll try to get all the introductions out of the way quickly."

_Introductions_? Thought Naruto

"I am Memore Trey." Said a voice from behind Naruto. He turned around to see a boy about his age with black hair and eyes that were blacker that Sasukes' he was around the same height as Chucharu but he had much lighter skin (around the same color as himself ) he wore a just about the same clothing as Chucharu(accept in all black) accept his vest was a dark blue color and he had three silver rings on various parts of his right arm. He also had a katana on his back accept this one had a dark blue scabbard and a black handle with blue studs on the grip. He was also very handsome with a sharp face that demanded respect. His eyes met Chucharu's and you could just tell that there was a rivalry between the two. His forehead protector showed a symbol that Naruto had never seen before. It was a circle with lines in the middle.

At that very moment Naruto felt two more charkra signatures behind Ayamen. And right on queue two more boys stepped out of the shadows side by side.

The boy on the left was about 1 inch taller than the other three and he wore all white. He wore the same outfit that the others wore but his jacket was black and his forehead protector showed snow. He also had a katana yet like all the others it was different. It had a white scabbard with a black handle that was speckled white. He had pure green eyes and medium length silver hair.

"my name is Charen Ayamen, pleased to meet you Uzumaki Naruto." Again all Naruto could do was nod.

And finally there was the boy to the right he wore all black (same outfit as all the others) but he had on a brown vest. He had a katana strapped to his back with a brown sheath and a black handle. His forehead protector showed that he was from a village called earth.

"and I am called Dorano Joerano."

"We, Naruto are called the '4 elements' we have been allowed to enter the chunnin exams even though as you can see we are not from the east."

"Why ar-." Naruto was about to ask when he was cut of by Trey

"We are taking the chunnin exam because where we come from we do not have ranks, also we are now counted as Konoha shinobi as of yesterday when we arrived and talked to your Hokage about our…………..situation."

'_Whoa did he just read my mind or something'_ Naruto thought.

"Yes I did" stated Trey

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the ground when he heard this

"How did you Kno-." Naruto was cut off again but this time by the bell that signals that the last match has been concluded and the next competitors should get in the arena.

The board read: NEXT MATCH: EZIKE CHUCHARU VS. INUZUKA KIBA

"Well I guess we will finish our conversation later Naruto" said Chucharu before he disappeared in a ring of fire.

Naruto looked around to see the other three disappear in the same fashion except with different elements.

Naruto sighed "this is going to be a long day"

End of chapter one

Plz review plz plz plz plz plz plz

And tell me what you think of my characters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto the other guy does

I have decided to change the way my stories are written a little bit

(tell me if you notice what I did)

"Well I guess we will finish our conversation later Naruto" said Chucharu before he disappeared in a ring of fire.

Naruto looked around to see the other three disappear in the same fashion except with different elements.

Naruto sighed "this is going to be a long day"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was really weird, Ayamen teleported out in a wave of water which left a little puddle behind. Trey disappeared in a gust of wind and Joerano looked like he got sucked up in to the ground. '_What do they want from me_' Naruto thought

Naruto: I really gotta learn how to do that

Naruto ran back to the arena still thinking about what the strange boys told him. When he got there Chucharu was already in the center of the arena while the other three were in the stands.

Naruto watched as Kiba jumped down from the balcony to stand in front of an impatient looking Chucharu. Kiba looked kind of worried at first but quickly covered it up with one of his confident grins.

Chucharu: are you really going to fight with that puppy in the ring

Kiba: yeah and this 'puppy' is gonna kick your sorry ass all over this arena

"BEGIN"

Before Chucharu could get ready for anything Kiba charged forward and threw a punch at Chucharu's face. He ducked under the incoming punch and tried to kick Kiba's legs out from under him. But Kiba jumped strait up and threw something behind his left shoulder.

Chucharu watched Kiba jump in the air and didn't pay any attention to what Kiba threw behind him. BIG MISTAKE

Out of nowhere Akumaru hit Chucharu in the stomach. Except Akumaru was bigger and had red fur. Chucharu was thrown back in the air but somehow managed to twist and flip in the air and land on his feet

'_Wasn't expecting that' _thought Chucharu

Kiba landed next to Akumaru and started laughing about how he tricked Chucharu with the solider pill he threw behind him.

Kiba: ha-ha to think I was actually worried about this fight. You actually seem like you would be a good fighter at the beginning of this match. At this rate ill be able to hold my good attacks for the finals.

Chucharu: what the hell are you talking about dog boy; this match is just getting started.

At that comment Chucharu just smiled and slid into a weird looking fighting stance that Kiba had never seen before.

The stance was really awkward. Chucharu had his right shoulder in the direction of Kiba with his right arm pointed strait down. His left arm was bent parallel with his chest and he was slightly crouched down.

Kiba: what kind of crazy taijutsu stance is that!

"This is the stance of my elders" Chucharu said seriously as he rolled up his short right sleeve.

Chucharu: ready when you are MUT!

Kiba: you regret ever calling me that, who do you think you are anyway.

Chucharu: a man that lets his fists do the talking.

_To the sidelines _

At hearing what Chucharu said the Hokage's eyes widened in surprise. '_Now I recognize that technique, but the shinobi in that clan aren't supposed to be able to use that taijutsu style until they are 20 years old!' _thought the Hokage.

The Hokage's surprise went unnoticed by everyone except for 1 jounin, who quickly appeared at the Hokage's side.

Gai: Hokage-sama, what taijutsu stance is that, I've never seen it in my life.

Hokage: ………. That, Gai-san is the **dansu chi hinote **(dance of the thousand flames) technique; It was developed in the west by the Ezike clan.

Gai looked confused at hearing this.

Hokage: most people don't know about the Ezike clan because it is usually is called by a different name.

Gai: what name might that be Hokage-sama?

Hokage: you might know them as the Clan Of HELL FIRE.

Gai: but Hokage-sama that clan was said to be destroyed 100 years ago and their techniques were supposed to be lost forever.

Hokage smiling: well it seems that the lost clan is starting to make a recovery.

Gai: Hokage-sama, I read in a scroll once that there was said to be something special in the clan, like a blood limit or something, but it was lost when they were destroyed. Do you know what this Blood limit is?

Hokage: I have heard of such things but not even I know what that secret is Gai. But I suggest that you go back to the stands to get a good look at this match.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Gai said before he puffed into smoke.

_Back to the match_

Kiba smiling: looks like ill just have to force the information out of ya

Chucharu smiling back: just watch and learn.

At these words Chucharu charged. Kiba tried to get ready but Chucharu was at least 5 times faster than he was before. Kiba saw fire for a split second and then there was fist in his stomach as he went flying backwards while he was still in the air Chucharu suddenly appeared behind him. Kiba got a face full of fist as he tried to turn around. Finally as Kiba was still in the air Chucharu appeared above his and screamed** inferuno kaen genkotsu (fist of the inferno flame) his whole right arm lit up in fire as he hit Kiba into the ground below Making a crater from the impact.**

**Everyone stared in astonishment as most of them could barely keep up with Chucharu's movements. Everyone was surprised to say the least at what the boy had just done, and the kid didn't even look tired!**

**Chucharu: well do you give up now?**

**Akumaru appeared next to Kiba's side.**

**Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. This random guy from some random village was laying a total SMACK DOWN on Kiba. 'Are_ these guys really that strong?' _Naruto thought to himself.**

**"Yeah right there's no way I'm gonna lose to you." Kiba said shakily. "Watch this!" as he popped a solider pill and gave another one to Akumaru. Once again Akumaru grew bigger and his fur turned red**

**Kiba: are you ready Akumaru **

**Akumaru: Roof!**

**Kiba: get ready to pay for that last attack. Akumaru NOW!**

**At those words Akumaru jumped onto Kiba Back. "Beast human TRANSFORMATION" as Kiba shouted this Akumaru was surrounded by ninja smoke. When the smoke cleared there was an exact copy of Kiba, But you could tell it was Akumaru because of the way he growled.**

**Kiba: Now! TWIN TSUUGA **

**Kiba and Akumaru then turned in to two twin giant swirling cyclones that aimed themselves directly at Chucharu. But surprisingly enough Chucharu just smiled.**

**As the cyclones got closer to Chucharu he slipped back in to the thousand flames stance. When the cyclones came closer Chucharu suddenly jumped back and did numerous back hand springs to get some distance from the two.**

**When he saw that Kiba and Akumaru were still coming he smiled even bigger and called out his next attack kettou inferuno kaen genkotsu! This time both of Chucharu's hands blazed in the bright fire as he prepared for the oncoming onslaught.**

**When the spectators look upon what happened next they nearly fell over in unbelief.**

**"How the hell did he do that?" Shouted Sasuke who up till this point had been very quiet. Everyone was to astonished to even take notice of the raven haired boys unusual outburst. Even Naruto was left speechless (for once).**

**Down in the arena the two cyclones were still spinning wildly, but the thing that was astonishing was that they weren't going anywhere! They were just spinning and in front of the cyclones was Chucharu, his arms were still ablaze and he was holding both cyclones in his hands. It was like the cyclones hit an unbreakable wall and the wall was Chucharu's hands.**

**Chucharu stood there with a bored look on his face and then in one swift motion he slammed the two cyclones together effectively stopping the movement of both Akumaru and Kiba. When the cyclones stopped, there lay Kiba and Akumaru side by side, unmoving.**

**"Winner of this match EZIKE CHUCHARU!"**

**Everyone stared in amazement as Chucharu made his way back to the balcony and to his team. At the same time some medics came out and collected an unconscious Kiba and took him to the infirmary. Chucharu gave one glance to Naruto and surprisingly one glance to Sasuke, and turned back to the board which showed the next match up.**

**The board showed**

**MEMORE TREY vs.** **AKIMICHI CHOUJI**

**Trey made his way to the arena as Chouji also made his way down. **

**Shikamaru: you know Ino, that guy was the only person to not look surprised when that Chucharu guy stopped Kiba**

**Ino: so……………**

**Shikamaru: I think Chouji might be in some deep trouble**

** Back to the center of the arena**

**Trey: hey, you Akimichi. You should just forfeit**

**Chouji: yeah right, I'm not quitting against a scrawny guy like you.**

**Trey:………………………………..**

**Trey: allow me to show you my real power. You see that wall over there**

**Trey then pointed to the wall opposite of the stands. "Yeah what about it?" asked Chouji. And before he could say anything more Trey drew his sword. When he unsheathed it, it transformed right out of the sheath into a giant sword that could have never fit in it. "WIND SCAR!" shouted Trey (think INUYASHA). When he said those words a great wind and three giant whip like beams came out of the blade completely destroying the wall Chouji had just been looking at.**

**Trey looked back at Chouji only to see him on the floor whimpering with his hand up screaming "I GIVE UP" **

**End of chapter 2 hope you like it**

**Plz review **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, inuyasha, or any thing else I just own this fic

Trey then pointed to the wall opposite of the stands. "Yeah what about it?" asked Chouji. And before he could say anything more Trey drew his sword. When he unsheathed it, it transformed right out of the sheath into a giant sword that could have never fit in it. "WIND SCAR!" shouted Trey (think INUYASHA). When he said those words a great wind and three giant whip like beams came out of the blade completely destroying the wall Chouji had just been looking at.

Trey looked back at Chouji only to see him on the floor whimpering with his hand up screaming "I GIVE UP"

(Just so you all know the teams left in the prelims are Naruto's, Shikamaru's, Gaara's, Neji's, Hinatas , and the 4 element teams.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chucharu's POV

_The next match didn't seem like it would be a very good one. It was between a shy looking girl that goes by the name of Hyuuga Hinata and a boy with an air of confidence that sickened me. Deep down inside I hoped that the one called Hinata would win but by the looks of it they were related and she had no chance._

_The match actually turned out to be pretty good even though it was actually one sided the whole time. But it wasn't a total waste as I and my 'accomplices' go to see a part of Uzumaki Naruto that I'm guessing he wouldn't around many people._

_The Hyuuga Girl ended up exceeding everyone's expectations only to be brutally and unnecessarily beaten down by her cousin. The focus of our interests jumped down to the arena and after saying a few words to the Jackass named Neji he dipped his hand in Hinata's blood and raised it eye level to Neji swearing to him that he would make him pay for what he did to Hinata. The boy just smirked and walked back to the arena. _

NORMAL POV

Hayate: will the next combatants please come to the floor

The electronic board now showed two more names.

UCHIHA SASUKE vs. KARAHIMEKI VINO

'_Finally we get to see one of those guys in the white fight_' (I know it rhymes) thought Neji. He had been as interested as everyone else about the 4 strong teams that made it threw the forest of death, Even though he didn't show it.

The seemingly leader of that team turned around to face one of his teammates, nodded his head, and then turned back around. The boy he made the motion to shouted the words "I FORIFET"

Most everyone was surprised to here these words, though some hid it better than others did. '_Theses guys seem to be full of surprises'_ Kakashi said under his breath.

After that the sickly looking Jounin was about to announce the next match when 6 of the 7 remaining teammates one the elemental team announced that they didn't want to be in the prelims anymore. Out of all the surprises that everyone had went through so far, that had to be at the top of the list. (The one left is on Chucharu's squad.) The sickly looking Jounin just coughed and said ok.

Kakashi: well that's at least three fights that we don't have to watch today.

Asuma: yeah, but by the looks of it they might have been pretty impressive battles.

Kurenai: well at least our students won't be put in any more danger than necessary.

Both Kakashi and Asuma nodded knowing that what she said was true. Even though they took their students on missions and other dangerous tasks, they never liked to see any of them get hurt.

Hayate: Next match is between SABAKA NO TEMARI and CHAREN AYAMEN.

Temari took a quick glance at the boy who had used the giant wind sword in his fight and had to do a double take. '_He's actually really cute'_ thought Temari. A slight blush crept up on her face as she started to walk down to the arena.

'_Holy crap did Temari just blush'_ thought Kankuro. '_Nah_'

"Temari" Temari turned around to see her younger brother looking strait at her, It actually kind of creped her out. "Temari…Be careful" said Gaara as he turned around again to face the arena. At hearing those words come from a brother that she always cared for yet was always scared of because of his blood lust, she nearly fell down the stairs. When she gained her composer back she calmly walked down the rest of the stairs and faced off with her opponent.

Even though she was more serious now, she couldn't help blush a little as she thought about the dark haired boy who surprisingly used the same element in his attacks she did. She chanced a quick look up to the balcony only to have her eyes meet with the onyx eyed boy's.

"Are both combatants ready?" asked Hayate lazily. "Ready said Ayamen without hesitation. Temari just nodded, still a little distracted. "Iff both of you are ready than….BIGIN!"

"You should keep you focus on me" said Ayamen calmly as he slid into a ready stance.

As soon as Ayamen said those words Temari flipped open her fan. "**Doton: Kamaitachi!**" an extremely powerful gust of wind shot at Ayamen with incredibly speed. Ayamen jumped to the right barely escaping the attack. '_Damn it, he's faster than I expected'_ thought Temari.

Up in the balcony trey's eyes widened slightly and his lips curved into a slight smile '_so its not called wind country for nothing'_ he thought as he watched to see how Ayamen was going to deal with this seemingly powerful kunoichi.

Ayamen landed gracefully and turned to look back at the fan baring shinobi. "I have to admit, you took me by surprise with that last attack" stated Ayamen "but ill make sure that never happens again" Ayamen then started to do some hand seals "**Mizu Bushin no Jutsu**" 15 Ayamens now faced off against Temari with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"**Doton: Kamaitachi**!" yelled Temari as she swung her enormous fan even harder this time destroying 14 of the 15 Ayamens. The real Ayamen jumped away and landed a safe 30 feet away from Temari. To Temari's surprise he turned around with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Temari, a little confused at why the Snow/Mist Nin would be so happy when it seemed like he was losing.

Without saying a word Ayamen threw three kunai at Temari. Unfortunately for her she had no time to blow the weapons away with her fan so she just simply jumped into the air to avoid the deadly weapons. When she looked back at Ayamen was finishing some hand seals at a very rapid speed and shouted "**Ninpou Hidden Mist no justsu**!" a very thin cloud of mist steeled in the arena.

"What's up with this mist? I can still see him as clearly as I could before" Temari asked herself out loud.

Ayamen smiling: well why don't you attack and find out.

"**Kamaitachi no jutsu!"** Temari yelled once more. The gust of wind sent strait at Ayamen once more, but instead of him dodging it he seemed to evaporate in to the mist so that when the wind got to him he was no longer there.

"What the hell?' thought Temari as the mist seemed to thicken a little.

"This is one of my most useful and powerful jutsu. You should be proud that you get to witness it being preformed. Now…..8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidney and heart, which one should I hit first". Said an eerie voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Where have I heard that before?" mumbled Naruto.

"That's exactly what Zabuza said to us in waterfall country" answered Kakashi.

'_Who is this guy?_' thought Naruto

Down in the arena Temari was starting to get a little unnerved by the mist.

"Temari Behind you!" came Kankuro's voice from the balcony. She turned around just in time to see a fist coming strait at her face. She ducked the fist no able to clearly see Ayamen. When she ducked Ayamen sent a kick to her mid section but Temari reacted faster this time and blocked the incoming attack with her now folded in fan.

'_She seems to be kind of week in taijutsu, so lets try this!_' Ayamen attacked yet again with pure taijutsu. He tried a clean roundhouse kick to Temari's head but she once again blocked it with her fan and pushed of so that Ayamen would lose his balance. But instead of losing his balance like Temari hoped he used the momentum of the push to do a total 360 and grab the top of Temari's fan. In one quick motion Ayamen pushed the fan down so that it go lodged into the floor and kicked the center of the fan with a powerful blow.

Temari could only look on in horror as her most precious item In the world snapped in half like a feeble twig.

"Bu-t….But that's impossible!" said Temari as she jumped back to get some distance between herself and the other genin.

"WHAT!" Kankuro's voice echoed around the arena as he shouted from the balcony.

'_Holy crap, that was some kick'_ thought Naruto and Shikamaru.

Sasuke just smirked '_he's just another obstacle in my way'_

'_Incredible_' thought trey "I never thought that Ayamen would advance this much in our years apart….' Chucharu's and Jorano's thoughts were along the same line as Trey's.

'No way' Temari mumbled as she began to sweat a little more even though the chakra induced mist around them was fairly cool.

"I suggest you give up" Ayamen said "else I will have to finish this battle"

"Yeah right bastard" answered Temari as she slid into a defensive stance.

Ayamen then smiled "I knew you would say something like that" he then faded into the mist again.

Temari's brain quickly went on high alert and she began to nervously slide backwards and look in all directions. After some nerve racking some one called out "ABOVE YOU!" Temari quickly looked up thinking that the only way she could win this fight is if she had help. Even though she didn't want any she can't stop people from calling things out can she.

When Temari looked up she saw……… "Nothing?" she whispered. Her whisper was answered with a devastating blow to the abdomen that seemed to come out of nowhere. She finally landed only to throw up a little bit of blood. She looked up from her pool of blood to try and get her bearings. Temari noticed that she was about 10 meters from a nearby wall.

'_usually being trapped with my back to al wall is a bad thing, but if I can get there I might be able to find him with only 4 openings'_ thought Temari.( her 4 openings being her left, right, up, and in front of her.

Temari shakily stood up on her feet and was about to make a dash to the wall behind her when Ayamen seemed to materialize from the mist right in front of her. In the blink of an eye he landed 3 lightning fast punches right above Temari's abs making a large dent in her breast plate. The last punch sent her flying towards the wall behind her.

The mist in the arena cleared to reveal Temari on her back. She was bloody and unmoving, but it was clear to everyone that she was still conscious because her eyes were still looking strait at Ayamen.

The judge quickly went over to check Temari's condition.

"She's ok, but she seems to be paralyzed. Because Sabaka no Temari can no longer continue (cough) the battle, the winner is Charen Ayamen." "We will now have a short inter (cough) mission."

Trey looked from one end of the balcony to the other to note everyone's expressions. Naruto's and Lee's showed nothing but determination, Sasuke was smirking, Gaara didn't seem like he would be moving any time soon and Kankuro looked like he just shat his pants from shock. Sighing, Trey jumped down to the arena floor as Ayamen made his way to the unmoving Temari.

Without even making eye contact Trey connected telepathically with Ayamen.

Trey: _Damn, what the hell did you do to her?_

Ayamen: _nothing really, I just hit a pressure point and paralyzed her for a little bit._

Trey:……. _You know, you didn't have to bust up her fan also._

Ayamen smirking mischievously: _yeah, but I figured you have plenty of wind weapons that were more powerful than her fan, also I saw the way she was looking at you and decided to help you out a little._

Trey just smiled a little and bent down to pick Temari up bridal style.

Even though Temari was paralyzed she was aware of everything that was going on around her and was watching the pair as they seemed to just stand there. She blushed furiously when the boy of her thoughts put his arms her shoulders and under her legs and picked her up.

"Whoa, smooth move" said Kakashi

"Yeah" answered Asuma as they watched the scene unfold

After Trey picked up Temari he pretended not to notice the blush that seemed to spread all over the girl's body. '_And what a body she has_' thought Trey to himself as he got up to the balcony.

Everyone seemed to be staring at him while he made his way past Temari's brothers. They just seemed to stare at him in disbelief. He stopped just past them to them a questioning stare that pretty much said '_do you want me to leave her here_' but they say anything so he continued on to his spot on the balcony.

Trey made it back to his spot and every gently put Temari down on her back. He then gave her a 'once over' this time to look for little injuries.

Trey: the paralysis should be wearing off in a little while but you won't be at full strength for about 30 minutes.

Trey then noticed the dents in her armor and that she hade a broken rib cage.

The remaining genin had there attention on Trey and Temari when Trey did something really, really weird. He lifted up her shirt!

Temari saw what he was doing and she started to blush even more that before.

Fortunately for her he wasn't a pervert and only lifted up her shirt high enough so he could see her abdomen. He quickly noticed to brake and gently laid his hands on Temari's ribs. His hands began to emanate a gently dark sliver glow that healed Temari's ribs and mended the skin.

Genuinely curious, Tenten, Naruto and Lee walked over to the black and blue clad ninja.

Tenten politely: what kind of jutsu was that?

Trey: that was a simple Medical jutsu used for broken bones.

Lee: where did you learn suck a magnificent Technique.

"Umm….. A friend taught it to me a few years back. Although I'm not nearly as good at them as he is." Said Trey, a little taken aback by Lee's hyperactive personality.

"It's surprising to see a genin use a medic jutsu" said Anko who was standing next to the Hokage.

Hokage: yes……… but it seems this group of genin are hardly ordinary.

After a few minutes Temari got control over most of her body and could now talk.

Temari: Umm.. Trey.

Trey: Hmm?

Temari Blushing: thanks for healing me, but………

Trey: what is it?

Temari: next time, could you ask before lifting up my shirt.

"Umm…..My bad" Trey answered, smiling and scratching his head in embarrassment. "Would you like to go back over to your brothers to watch the next match?"

"Sure" answered Temari smiling. She then tried to stand up but realized her right leg was still a little shaky from the fight. Trey must have noticed, for he walked over to Temari, slung her arm over his shoulder and put his free arm around her waste for support.

When they finally limped their way to Temari's brothers, Gaara and Kankuro both stared at Trey. Trey gently put Temari down and turned to her brothers. The three just stared at each other until Trey made a beep bow "Gaara-sama" he then turned to Kankuro and did the same. He then walked back to his spot.

'He's interesting' thought Gaara. And for the first time since he had laid eyes on Naruto, Shukuka was silent.

When Trey got back to his spot he noticed that the nest match had already started. It was between Nara Shikamaru and a girl called Tenten. At first glance it looked like Tenten would be the clear victor because her opponent was so…….. 'Lazy looking'. To most it looked like Tenten was winning by using her numerous weapons and scrolls, but some could tell that the boy had a strategy planned.

Naruto looked on as it seemed like Tenten would win, but then the Nara's plan started to unfold and he had trapped Tenten in his 'Kage Mane no jutsu' and ended up knocking her out with a shadow hand that nearly strangled her. It seemed to Naruto that Shikamaru was a genius in a lazy boy's body.

"Winner (cough) Nara Shikamaru" said the examiner as Shikamaru went up the stairs while mumbling something about troublesome girls. "Next match is between Dorano (cough) Joerano and Rock Lee!"

Rock lee: finally I get to show my passion of you to all the other Genin!

Joerano was already in the center of the arena when lee jumped down in front of him. The examiner looked from one to the other and shouted "BEGIN!"

The two fighters just stood there looking at each other until Joerano broke the silence.

Joerano: so, Lee-san it seems that you specialize in taijutsu. So to make it an interesting fight I too will only use taijutsu. But every time you use something different, I will also.

Lee: that would be very foolish of you, but if you wish to loose this match even quicker than you would any way than be my guest.

With those words lee got into his fighting form, while Joerano took of his katana and weapons pouch and threw them to the side.

Joerano: whenever you are ready Lee-san.

Lee decided to begin the match. He took off so fast that he looked like a bright green blur. Joerano surprisingly seemed to be able to follow lee's movements and match the speed. The two both threw right hooks at each other and when their fists collided it was like they bounce off of each other for a second only to continue fighting at high speed.

Down in the center of the ring Naruto could barely tell what was going on because of the two genin's speed. "It's like watching to blurs fight."

'These guys might have some taijutsu trick I can use later' thought Sasuke. 'Sharingan!' since he was using the Sharingan timed seemed to slow down so he could get a good look at their taijutsu. Sasuke smirked 'wait till I use their own styles against them' Sasuke the cringed and passed out from the pain of the curse seal.

In the ring neither lee nor Joerano were getting anywhere. They seemed to be perfectly matched as neither of them could get threw the others defenses.

"I'm getting nowhere" thought lee as he back flipped away from Joerano onto a statue that was in the arena.

"Lee! Take them off" lee turned around to see Gai doing a nice guy pose and smiling.

Lee: but Gai-sensei, I thought that was only for when I am protecting precious people.

Gai: Don't worry lee. I will allow it.

Lee smiled brightly and took out some weights that were in his orange shin guards. He then dropped them foe effect as they made to craters in the ground.

Kakashi: hmm… training with weights. That's kind of old fashion isn't it Gai?

Gai: just watch rival! Lee-kun will win this match with his passion of youth!

Trey: well lee since you have done something new, then so will I.

Lee: you can do whatever you wish, you will still loose.

Lee then jumped, ran of the roof and landed behind Joerano in the blink of an eye.

"It is over"" lee said as he threw a kick at Joerano's back. Lee was about to kick him when Joerano disappeared.

Lee: impossible. Where is he?

"Do you mean me?" said a voice behind lee. Lee quickly jumped away to face his now smiling opponent.

"You will not escape me again" said lee as he seemed to disappear, even to Joerano. Lee then appeared right below and hit Joerano with a powerful kick to the jaw sending him into the air. Lee then appeared behind Joerano "the lotus blooms twice" "you should be honored, this attack was meant for my teammate Neji…… **OPEN THE 3rd 4th 5th GATE**...**EXTREME LOTUS**!"

Suddenly lee's wounds healed up and he gave a punishing blow to Joerano sending towards the floor of the arena. But before he hit the ground lee appeared below him and kicked him into the right. Lee then appeared beside him and kicked him in the opposite direction.

At this point in time Gai was looking pretty grim. _'Lee you are only supposed to use the gates for a limited amount of time'_ thought Gai.

"Gai!" Gai turned around to see Kakashi looking at him seriously " I cant believe you taught you student that technique. If this goes on for any longer he could die!" Gai just looked away from Kakashi. '_Kakashi if only you knew how hard that boy works'_

Lee continued the onslaught on Joerano until he kicked Joerano up in the air and came down on him with a vicious blow to the stomach making Joerano crash into the floor resulting in a giant crater. Lee then landed breathing extremely hard and hardly being able to move. What happened next shook lee to the very core.

Joerano started to stand up shakily while still keeping his eyes on lee. "I must admit lee-san, you are much more powerful than I first thought, but you are still not enough to stop me.

Naruto: no way anyone could survive an onslaught like that!

'_Please don't let me face him in the finals god please!_' prayed Shikamaru

Joerano then started to do some rapid hand seals and soon finished " **EARTH ARMOR NO JUTSU" **chakra started to ooze out from Joerano and pick up giant pieces of earth. The chakra the crushed the earth and molded it around Joerano's body making a perfect layer of armor.

'_That's just like Gaara's armor'_ thought Temari. She turned to see Gaara staring anxiously at the ring.

Lee: ill break that armor to pieces!

Lee then took of again in a blur of speed still using the celestial gates.

Gai: Lee stop! You'll kill yourself!

Lee didn't listed as her rushed at Joerano and started hitting the armor around him. The only problem was, was that Joerano wasn't even moving under the blows that lee threw at him. He just stood there with his arms crossed taking each hit, and it wasn't even fazing him!

'_AHHH my muscles are starting to tear I can't keep this up for much longer'_ thought lee.

'_He considerably slowing down_' Joerano thought, "And theirs my opening!" Joerano then leaned back at the last second as a fist went right by his face.

'_Impossible_' thought lee 'he dodged my attack'

Joerano then grabbed lee's arm in front of him with his right arm and held out his left. The earth around his body all went to his left fist and contracted into a tight ball. "**FIST OF STELL" **shouted Joerano as he landed a devastating punch to lee's face.

The "CRACK" of lee's nose breaking made everyone in the arena flinch, even the Hokage as lee was thrown back into the opposite wall.

The examiner jumped over to the unconscious Lee, who was covered in the blood coming from the wound on his nose. After check to make sure lee was unconscious he announce "since Rock Lee is unable to battle the winner is DORANO JOERANO!"

Gai jumped down to see Lee as the medics came out to take lee to the ward. '_Lee I could not be more proud of you at this moment even if you had won._'

'_Damn that hurt'_ Joerano thought as he walked up to the balcony to watch the last fight. 'Well that's what you get for underestimating him' said Trey's voice in his head. '_Man Shut the ⅝≥№≤Ω up'_ Joerano shouted in his head.

End of Chapter two

Tell me what parings you all would like Naruto to have

Hinata

Tenten

Ino

And I'm doing a Naruto Sakura fic I think that Naruto deserves better that her! Hope I don't offend any of you R&R


End file.
